


He's the shifter, shoot him!

by pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles



Series: Dumb little fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a little shit, Destiel - Freeform, dean is offended, jack is laughing, pre destiel - Freeform, sam is laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles/pseuds/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles
Summary: The boys are on a shifter case and the shifter takes the form of Dean and Cas is the only one with a gun.Can be read as they are friends, pre relationship or in a relationship. Choice is yours.
Series: Dumb little fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727419
Kudos: 27





	He's the shifter, shoot him!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one from an imagine your OTP on tumblr.  
> Supposed to be crack kinda  
> Enjoy

Shape shifters were starting to overtake witches on the _THINGS DEAN WINCHESTER WANTS TO GO EXTINCT LIST_ very quickly. 

It was bad enough that one had framed him for murder. 

Then one had to go and frame him for a bank robbery with hostages. 

_Now_ Dean was trapped in a house with Sam, Cas and Jack. Oh yes, and a freaking shifter wearing his damn face. 

Dean wasn't in the best of moods. 

The shifter was a sneaky bastard too and somehow dodged each bullet that all of them had shot at it. 

Dean had ran out of bullets, carrying just a silver pen in his pocket which would be useless unless he could get up close and personal with the shifter but right now he was hiding away because he could hear that the shifter was close by. 

"Dean! We've been looking for you everywhere." He heard Sam shout. 

Dean checked his surroundings. Sam could not of possibly seen him, considering he was hidden in the closet in the opposite room. 

_Why does this always happen to me? Why can't one of them pretend to be Sam for once?_

Dean groaned but pulled himself out of the closet and burst into the room Sam's voice had come from. 

The shifter was there laughing with them all. 

Laughing about how Cas was the only one with any bullets left so it was a good thing that 'Dean' had dealt with the shifter already. 

"That's not me." Dean growled. "He's the shifter." 

Sam gasped, Jack stepped back whilst Cas tilted his head at both of the Dean's in front of him, raising his gun, pointing it at Dean. 

"Hey, whoa. Cas, it's me. Don't shoot me, shoot him!" Dean held his hands up. 

Cas turned the gun to the shifter. 

"Cas, buddy. C'mon. You're gonna believe this guy?" The shifter scoffed. "He's killed like four people. Shoot him!" 

"Sam?" Cas moved the gun so it was in between them. 

"Shit, I don't know." Sam gulped. 

"Sam!" The shifter and Dean both yelled then glared at each other. 

"W-who do I shoot?" Cas stared at them both, trying to figure out any difference. 

"Dammit Cas, he's the shifter, shoot him!" Dean yelled and pointed at the shifter. 

"No, he's lying. I'm Dean. C'mon Cas. I love you. Please just shoot him, Cas." 

Cas turned his gun and shot the shifter. 

Dean flinched. "What the Hell? How'd you know?"

"I don't think you'd say 'I love you'." Cas shrugged. 

"Okay wow." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Wait- you don't think? What if I did?" 


End file.
